The Source of Power
by Vincent1
Summary: What is the one thing that Knothole and Sonic can't do without...? The one source of power that fuels the resistance is gone, and in the power of a maniac. SatAM here, folks.
1. Victory in the wake of Defeat

"The Source of Power"  
  
By: Vincent  
  
Watch your head! Legal Stuff! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Robotnik are prop. of Sega of America. Sally, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie and others are prop. of DIC and Archie Comics.  
  
If anyone tries to alter this story in anyway whatsoever, a pox upon your home!! A POX!!  
  
Ok the danger has past, let's get to the story...

----  
  
Robotropolis  
  
Another factory this week. He couldn't believe it. The stupid rodents who he could not stop for the life of him have destroyed yet another of his creations.  
  
Doctor Ivo Robotnik sits back in his command chair watching it all unfold over and over again on security tapes that are played back. The moment everything goes wrong is what he is looking for. He knows how the Hedgehog gets his powers. The rings. But where would he get this sort of energy source from?  
  
He sat back in his chair and remembered that Charles made those. But he doesn't know where they put the machine. If he knew that...he would know where Knothole is...and he would be sure of that.  
  
A buzz at his intercom destroyed the silence caused by his dilemma.  
  
Punching the intercom button, he barked out, "This had better be worth it!"  
  
Another voice came over the intercom. Who can forget that nasal sound? When one's nose is as large as someone's head, you can't. "Doctor Robotnik, Sir....we have recovered something of interest to you. Shall we bring it in?"  
  
Sounding rather annoyed, Robotnik called back, "Yes, Snively...but remember my words. It had better be worth—"  
  
He could not finish by the time the doors to the main room opened, slowly hissing to separate and show two bots carrying in a rather small machine. About the size of a normal store bought generator.  
  
"What is this, Snively? Another piece of scrap from the werehouse?"  
  
The nephew simply smiled at him, "We have had Sir Charles identify this. It is what you have been looking for."  
  
The Doctor's red eyes seem to glare out now as he chuckles, "Excellent..."  
  
---  
  
Ring Pool  
  
It had been two hours since the last time that Sally had seen Tails and now she was worried. It was past when he was supposed to be in bed, her reading the normal scary story to the boy. As soon as she arrived in the clearing of the Ring Pool, she saw the small kit's form laying on the ground right next to the water, seeming to have fallen asleep there.  
  
Sally smiled to herself. He must have been worn out from all of the running around Sonic and him had done earlier and fell asleep right after collecting the ring from the pool at the designated time. It was a small job, but made him feel more like a Freedom Fighter than actually letting him out to fight.  
  
Gently, she reaches out, shaking Tails' shoulder, "Tails. Taaails."  
  
With a snort, his eyelids start to open and he lets out a rather large yawn, "Mmm...Aunt Sally? What are you doing out here?"  
  
Sally smiles to him, crouching down in front of him as she tilts her head, "I could ask you the same...we have been waiting for you back at the village."  
  
Tails' only response was one of a questioning look, then of shock as he looks out into the pool. Sally blinks and looks over his shoulder, into the Ring Pool, "You didn't fall asleep before it got here, did you? You normally don't take a nap at that time of the evening."  
  
The kitsune only looks over the side more as he whimpers, "I was here! At the right time and I waited...but it never came...so I decided to wait more...and just fell asleep."  
  
Sally only smiles and gently ruffles his head, bringing up her other hand to lightly cover a yawn of her own, "Come on. Sonic must have picked it up while you were asleep. I am sure he has it...now let's finish that story we started last night!"  
  
Tails smiles up to her, jumping up almost immediately and starts to walk toward the village with her, "You mean the one with the castle?"  
  
The Princess can only look back to the Ring Pool in wonder. Did Sonic pick it up like Tails said? Or did something else happen to it?  
  
"Yes, Tails...the one with the castle. Now let's go..."

----

A/N: Oh yes, this is set back in the glory days of the Sonic Comic. AKA before they killed off the ultra evil Robotnik and replaced him with the joke of an Eggman today. I never felt that this new Eggman was a good villain for a story. Or ruthless enough to be one. So gimme a review. Come on then. GIMME! More chapters later if'n you gimme...  
  
Vincent 


	2. Time for planning

"The Source of Power"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By: Vincent  
  
Watch your head! Legal Stuff! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Robotnik are property of Sega of America. Sally, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie and others are property of DIC and Archie Comics.  
  
If anyone tries to alter this story in anyway whatsoever, I shall bring together the forces of pop music and have them sing a wonderful song for the Earth. But there would be one small problem. They would sing all at the right intonations that your brain would liquefy inside of your skull. Extreme measures, I know, but I like my stories.  
  
Also, if you would like to have these stories for anything (fat chance), then you can email me at the following address. nwovincent at yahoo dot com.  
  
Ok the danger has passed. Let's get to the story...  
  
---- Ring Pool, The Next Day ----  
  
Sonic, Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine all stand next to the Ring Pool, looking in as Sally comes up for air again with a gasp, "That's it. I can't find it...it's not under there."  
  
Sonic's eyes widen as she says this, shaking his head, "It has to be down there somewhere, Sal. I can't believe that someone could just take that."  
  
Sally climbs out of the pool as she does look spooked by it, "Our patrols don't report seeing any of Robotnik's army near here either. There was nobody through here all night that was seen at least."  
  
Antoine steps up with a nod, "I can be for saying zis myself. None of zee men have seen anything..."  
  
Rotor scratches the back of his head, "That only leaves either a 'bot we have no idea of how to trace or have ever seen before...or we have a traitor."  
  
Bunnie looks at all of them, quite worried as it shows in her voice, "Either one big guy, or several of 'em, hun. Ah just don't know..."  
  
Sally shakes her head, "Well, we aren't going to find out anything by just standing here. We have to know if Robotnik has the weapon. Since he also has Charles, he could technically get him to harness the power of it. And we all know we don't want that to happen."  
  
Sonic and the rest of the crew nod and look to her, Sonic speaking up first, "I could blast by 'ol Robobutt's town...see if anything new is going on."  
  
Rotor is next with a nod, "I think I may be able to program something into Nicole if you want to take her. To focus in on the power of the rings. Do you still have one, Sonic?"  
  
The hedgehog looks cautious, but nods, "I have one back in my backpack, Rote. Just be careful...we don't have another...and I need it to fight Robotnik when I get there."  
  
Sally nods and looks to the group, "Okay. It is settled. We look for the Ring Machine and try to get it back...I will go with Sonic to scope out the town and use Nicole."  
  
Sonic's eyes widen, "But Sal, it's gonna be too..."  
  
"Dangerous? I think it is no more dangerous than if he figures out how to use the rings."  
  
He can only nod to her as he sighs, "Fine. But we go at my pace. I can't slow down for ya, Sal. We have to get that thing back."  
  
Nodding, The Princess looks to them, "Okay. Meet back in Knothole in an hour and give me what you have...we do this tonight."  
  
---- Robotropolis ----  
  
Deep in one of the labs, Robotnik's eyes are almost aflame with devilish glee as he looks over the machine in front of him, "This is a great find Snively. You say that Charles is on his way?"  
  
Snively sneers with a nod, "Yes, Sir. He is being pulled from the line as we speak and transported here."  
  
The Doctor chuckles roughly, hands smoothing over the casing, "You say all he wanted was the one ring for this?" His eyes dance over the machinery that is used to give that wretched Hedgehog his power. Those rings. He had to gain the power in some way to favor him.  
  
The assistant and nephew to him walks over toward him with a nod, "Yes. He thought he could use it...for himself. After we threw him out and gave him a nice payment for it...I don't think he will be going back to them anytime soon."  
  
The door of the lab brushes open as Robotnik turns to see the form of Sir Charles standing in the door way, metal gleaming off of the dull blue color of his now metal prison. He drones out in a voice shared by the many slavebots that he has working for him, "You called, Master?"  
  
The red almost glowing eyes narrow in thought, then look with a deep smile, an evil one at that, as he walks over toward Chuck, "Do tell me...Charles....do you remember how this device works?"  
  
The drone merely nods his head once, "Yes."  
  
That same glee comes out again, "Can you perhaps, build a weapon...out of the same technology...using the same power?"  
  
---  
  
A/N: And that's a wrap for Chapter 2. More of course to come...but the story is hopefully at least coming together. I may be rushing things, but I would like you to either affirm that, or back me up on the current pace. There is much to be revealed yet, so as asked for last time...gimme reviews! I like me some reviews. They often taste like my favorite food. ...Review Flambé.  
  
Vincent 


End file.
